Siblings
by viv-heart
Summary: Imagine Killer, Kid and Bonney as siblings. Some short drabbles. More may or may not come. T for language. Let's be realistic: Kid is involved
1. Chapter 1

**AN: What if Killer, Kid and Bonney were siblings? See yourself.**

**Some drabbles in random order because great headcanon and I was too lazy to write an actual fic. Maybe later. Vergina-spva, don't blame me for anything ;D**

* * *

_AGE: Killer - 12, Kid - 7, Bonney - 6_

Killer sighed, but didn't stand up from the sofa he was lying on. He should stop his younger siblings before they broke something. Again.

"Kid! Bonney!" the blonde called out in an attempt to catch their attention.

He cursed under his breath. It seemed like he didn't have a choice but to stand up.

"Kid." he growled, grabbing his younger brother's arm and pulling him away from their sister.

Not that he had to protect her from him. Hell no. The pink-haired girl was a hell of a fighter. The redhead had simply been closer to him.

"But Killer! She destroyed my ship!" the young boy whined, making his older brother roll his eyes.

"Bonney! Apologize!" he commanded, letting the pouting boy go.

"No! He ate my last slice of pizza!" the girl shrieked.

At that, Killer simply turned around and marched out of the room. He didn't care if they killed each other. At least it would be peaceful again.

* * *

_AGE: Killer - 20, Kid - 16, Bonney - 15_

"What did you say, fucker?" Kid yelled at the boy in front of him.

"N-Nothing." the usually so fierce youth was almost crying by now.

"Oh really? So you are telling me that I imagined that you just told your little shitty friends that you asked my sister out as a joke?! As a motherfucking joke?!" the redhead growled. It was enough for the boy in his arms to really start crying.

But Kid didn't stop. He had to make sure that none of these idiots would hurt Bonney. "Listen, bastard! If you ever just look at her again I will fucking castrate you. Understood?"

The other youth nodded. He definitely wasn't going near somebody with such a brother.

"Good." Kid smirked, happy with himself, before punching the guy a last time for good measurement.

* * *

_AGE: Killer - 19, Kid - 15, Bonney - 14_

"Kid?" Bonney peeked into the redhead's room. He was currently sitting behind his computer and drawing something.

"What do you want?" he growled. Why didn't she understand that he hated being disturbed while drawing?!

"Umm.." the girl was bright red. "I-I..." she simply couldn't bring herself to say it.

The redhead sighed, putting down the pen and turning around on his chair.

"Close the door and sit down." he commanded and Bonney obeyed for once.

"So what's the matter?" Kid asked, watching his younger sister carefully.

"Well, I... There is somebody I like!" she blurred out finally, making the redhead jump up in surprise.

"HELL NO!" he yelled. "Go to Killer with shit like that!"

"B-But he will kill him and tell me that I'm too young for a boyfriend." Bonney looked really mortified by that thought.

"And what makes you believe that I won't do exactly the same?" Kid glared at her.

"Because I know that you are in love yourself!" she gave him a cheeky grin.

"WHAT? NO!" Kid's face turned red immediately, while Bonney burst out laughing.

"So it is true!" she cheered. "You have a crush on Trafalgar Law!"

"YOU LITTLE-" the redhead barked, but the girl already ran out of his room, happy that her plan worked so well.

* * *

_AGE: Killer - 23, Kid - 18, Bonney - 17_

"What the hell is going on?" Killer barely hid his surprise as he walked in on his younger siblings doing their make-up in the bathroom, both dressed up for going out.

"Ah you are already back from college?" Bonney shot him a look, while Kid didn't pay his brother any attention and continued applying his eyeliner.

"Where are you going?" the blonde asked, staring at his sister.

"Isn't it obvious?" she grinned at him.

"Kid too?" Killer frowned. The redhead never went on dates. Ever. "Who is the lucky lady?" he asked.

"It's a guy. Trafalgar Law!" Bonney announced cheerfully. "You know him. He is a year your junior."

Killer's jaw dropped at that. He had been prepared for anything: Nami, the crazy ginger from his class, Perona, one of Bonney's closest friends and even some guys like Heat who had admired Kid for a long time. But not the medical student who was more than nuts.

"You are joking." the blonde muttered with a gravely voice.

"No, she isn't." Kid, who has just finished applying his lipstick stated as he passed his older brother on the way out of the bathroom.

Killer sighed. "And with whom are you going out today?" he asked, sounding almost defeated.

"Basil Hawkins." Bonney reported, grinning happily.

The blonde only sighed before turning on his heel and marching out of the bathroom. This was hopeless. Both his younger siblings decided to date the craziest people they could find.

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Yes?" a female voice came from the speaker.

"Do you have time? I feel like getting drunk." Killer answered.

"Your siblings again?" the woman asked.

"Yeah."  
"See you in ten."


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN:_ I don't get it. It seems that you guys really like stuff written in the middle of the night.**

**Anyway: Thank you for the reviews o_O Didn't expect such an response to 800 words xD**

**To the question about who is Killer getting drunk with: nobody in particular. **

**And feel free to send me prompts and ideas of what you want to see written. **

* * *

_AGE: Killer: 11, Kid: 6, Bonney: 5_

"Play with me!" Bonney tucked at Killer's sleeve.

"I can't! I have to do school-work." the blonde pulled his arm away.

"But you were playing with Kid just now! It's my turn!" the small girl puted.

"But I have to do my work now!" Killer snapped. "Go annoy him!"

"I hate you!" Bonney shouted, slamming the doof behind herself.

* * *

_AGE: Killer: 17, Kid: 12, Bonney: 11_

"Waaaah!" Kid couldn't hide his admiration as he touched his brother's new ear piercings. The metallic glow was so pretty. "How awesome!"

"Go away! I want to look too!" Bonney tried to push the younger of her brothers from the sofa they were sitting on.

"NO! Wait!" the redhead shouted back.

"Killer." he turned back to the blonde "Can I get one too?" his eyes were literally sparkling.

"Hell no!" Killer jumped up. "Mom will kill me!"

"But-" Kid tried.

"No! End of discussion!" Killer shouted before marching out of the living room.

* * *

_AGE: Killer: 18, Kid:13, Bonney: 12_

"Help me!" Kid whined, but Killer didn't make an attempt to move.

"Please!" the redhead wasn't going to give up so fast, even if it meant begging.

"No!" Killer barked. His brother's pleading was starting to annoy him. "Go and do it yourself! It is YOUR homework!"

"But I hate Biology!" the younger of the brothers was really desperate, judging by the way he acted.

"So do I and I had to manage it by myself." the blonde grunted. "And now fuck off! I want to read!"

* * *

_AGE: Killer: 21, Kid: 16, Bonney: 15_

"Does your brother have a girlfriend?"one of Bonney's classmates, a girl she has never talked to before, asked.

"Which one?" the pink-haired girl answered, taking a big bite from her pizza.

"The redhead, Eustass." the annoying classmate clarified.

"I don't know, I don't care." Bonney replied with full mouth.

"But you are his sister!" Perona joined the conversation.

"So what?" Bonney snarled. "He is a freak anyway!"

* * *

_AGE: Killer: 7, Kid: 2, Bonney: 1_

"No. You can't eat that!" Killer tried to stop his baby-brother from putting the piece of Lego into his mouth.  
"Look, you take it and put it on others!" the blonde explained to the small child that was watching him with it's big golden eyes.

Kid reached out, grabbing some pieces and mimicking his older brother's action. Seeing two pieces klick together made the toddler laugh.

Killer had to admit that he was surprised that the child got how Lego worked so fast. The toys were for the age category of three and more years. But he would lie if he said he wasn't proud of his baby-brother.

Since then, Killer played Lego with Kid quite often, building castles and ships, houses and dungeons. It was one of the activities they enjoyed together for a very long time. Hell, they never stopped playing with the toys and Killer had brought some for his new flat as he moved out at the age of 25 as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the support this story gets. This time, you get one really stupid iea from me and two things inspired by prompts (they are written after the drabble so no spoilers) You can still send some prompts in or leave them in the reviews**

* * *

_AGE: Killer: 11 Kid: 6 Bonney: 5_

"A" the redhead muttered. "A" he furrowed his brows. "A" the pencil scratched over the paper "A" over and over again under highest concentration.

"Let him alone" Killer pushed his younger sister gently in the direction of the door.

"But I want to try it too!" Bonney complained. "I want to!"

"Come on." the blonde muttered. "I will teach you later. But now it's time to eat."  
"Yay!" the girl cheered, running to the kitchen, Killer following her with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

_AGE: Killer: 23 Kid: 19 Bonney: 17 Warning: KidLaw_

A scream. Bonney's scream. Killer dropped the bags, sprinting up the stairs. Bonney didn't scream. Not at all.

Well. He simply hoped it wasn't because of another spider falling into her hair or a ruined pair of jeans.

Killer raised his eyebrows as he saw the girl standing in Kid's open door, like frozen, but walked towards her anyway.

Glancing over her shoulder, as he was taller than his sister, his jaw dropped.

He saw Kid sitting on his bed, face the colour of his hair, and next to him, a ton of tattooed man grinning at Bonney. Both half naked.

"Long time not seen." the man greeted him the moment he spotted the blonde.

"Hello Trafalgar." Killer let out a sigh. Why the hell had Kid started to date this man out of all people?

"Don't be too loud." the blonde commanded, pulling Bonney out of the room before slamming the door shut.

Somehow, that managed to wake up Bonney from the shock she was in. Killer really didn't want to know what she saw.

"Come on." he spoke "I'll make you a hot chocolate."

_Prompt by Vergina-spva - Bonney and/or Killer walk in on Kid and Law_

* * *

_AGE: Killer: 11 Kid: 6 Bonney; 5_

"I am going to be the captain!" Kid announced, ignoring his sister, who didn't want to play pirates at all, completely. "And I want you to be my first mate!" he pointed to Killer, who shot him a bored look.

"But I want to be a captain too!" Bonney shouted, glaring at the redhead. If they didn't want to play cafe, they should let her be the captain at least!  
"No, I want to be the captain!" Kid shouted back. "It was MY idea!"

The two children quarreled quite a while like that, until Killer finally decided it was enough.

"You can both be captains!" he stepped between them. "Or do you think there is only one pirate crew?"

"Pirates?" Ace, a freckled boy in Kid's age who sometimes joined the siblings together with his brothers, asked full of interest.

"Pirates." Kid nodded, a serious expression on his face.

"Can we join?" Sabo, Ace's brother asked.

Killer nodded to that. "See, there are lots of pirate crews." he turned to Bonney, who was still pouting. "And I am sure, there will be even more when we have to go home."

And he was right. At the end of the day, as the siblings left the park, there were ten different crews of different sizes with both girls and boys of every age in them.

As it came, this game continued the whole summer, with fights and alliances, treasure hunts and even a small war against the marine represented by the father of one of the kids, Mister Smoker.

Somehow, the game marked Kid for life, as it build the basis for his obsession with pirates in the later years.

_Prompt by Nimphy-Ryuu-chan - the siblings go to the park_


	4. Chapter 4

**And yet another series of drabbles. This time not as cute usually. Be warned.**

**I hope you enjoy it never the less. And thanks for the nice words and reviews~**

* * *

AGE: Killer: 12 Kid: 7 Bonney: 6

Killer was shaking. Kid! Bonney! His precious siblings got injured because of his carelessness!

The blonde didn't react to any questions the police officers asked. He simply sat there and stared into nothing.

He shouldn't have turned they attempts to get him to play with them down!

Killer felt like crying, but not a single tear came out. He was so terrified, he felt so angry. And guilty.

Sure, nobody could have guessed that a crazy pyromaniac sets the abandoned building where they used to play on fire! But he should have gone with them!

"Good work, boy." a man sat down on an empty hospital chair next to him. "You saved your siblings' lives."

Killer didn't answer.

"They will be okay." the man continued. "But I fear you will be the one carrying the scars from this incident."  
The blonde finally nodded. The nurse already told him about the scars he would carry from now on. But he felt like he deserved them. A constant reminder of how stupid he was.

_Prompt by Nimphy-Ryuu-chan: How about Kid/Bonney get seriously wounded somewhere and they end up in a hospital - and Killer thinks it's his fault somehow?_

* * *

AGE: Killer: 21 Kid: 16 Bonney: 15

Kid couldn't help but burst out laughing and even Killer had trouble to keep a serious face. Bonney looked just too funny.

"You look so terrible!" Kid laughed, making his sister turn bright red.

"Shut up!" she growled in response, turning around and marching back into the bathroom.

"You should teach her." Killer muttered with a smirk.

"NO!" his younger brother replied immediately. But the blonde expected that.

"You should." the older one repeated, glaring at the redhead.

"Do it yourself." Kid grinned, challenging his brother.

"Why should I? YOU are the make-up expert." Killer shrugged before leaving for his room.

Some days later, Bonney left the house with perfectly done make-up and hair, looking absolutely stunning.

"Good work." Killer commented, passing Kid who wore a self-satisfied smirk.

* * *

AGE: Killer: 22 Kid: 17 Bonney: 16

"CALM DOWN!" Killer shouted, dodging another chair that came flying down on him. "BONNEY!"

"Shit..." Kid muttered next to him, glaring at his sister. "I'm going to kill that bastard!"

"First we must survive this." the blonde commented drily, catching a bowl. "Mom would have killed us if this one broke."

"Yeah yeah." the younger one jumped forward, grabbing Bonney's wrist.

"CALM DOWN WOMAN!" he repeated his brother's words.

But it didn't help. Bonney tried to yank her arm free, kicking and punching Kid in the process. But the redhead didn't let go and even tried to grasp her other arm as well.

Finally, Killer made his way over as well, pinning his younger sister to the ground.

"If you want to let out your frustration go to the gym or running but don't fucking destroy everything!" he growled "I am the one who has to clean it up! But if you want to break something, let it be the guy's nose. It's much more satisfying anyway." the last words were sad with a grin.

"Do you think that was a good idea?" Kid asked as they watched Bonney storm off, her fists clenched.

His older brother didn't reply to that, but the redhead could see a smirk on his lips. Yeah, Killer was more than content with how things worked out. Even as he had to clean up the living room.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I had so much fun writing these. I hope you like them. And than you for the support **

* * *

Headcanons that play a role in this 'chapter':

- The siblings' parents don't have much time for them so Killer is basically the one who raises Kid and Bonney.

-Kid is artistically very talented

* * *

_Warning: KidLaw, Bonney x Hawkins_

Killer: 23 Kid: 18 Bonney: 17

"What happened?" Law looked, Kid's blue eye making him curious.

"Don't ask.." the redhead sighed, letting himself fall on the bed next to his boyfriend.

"Come on, Eustass-ya~" the other didn't give up.

Kid didn't want to talk, but Law's constant teasing somehow managed to make him open his mouth.

"I walked in on Bonney and Hawkins." he muttered with disgust. "And of course, instead of reacting like a decent human being, Bonney threw a plate after me. It was easy to dodge that, but I really didn't expect the chair..."

Once again, Kid asked himself why exactly he was dating Trafalgar while the other laughed like a hyena instead of being the supportive boyfriend he should be. (* the last part is irony)

* * *

Killer: 14 Kid: 9 Bonney: 8

"I can't believe you won!" Bonney looked at Kid in admiration. It didn't happen often, but sometimes she was really proud to have him as a big brother. Even if he was a freak most of the time.

"I can't believe it either." the redhead whispered, his eyes not leaving the piece of paper in his hands. The letter arrived in the post this morning and informed Kid that his robot won the design contest of a famous toy brand.

"Congratulations." Killer commented as he passed his siblings who were still whispering in excitement. He would have to talk to their parents to let Kid get some kind of artistic education. It would be a pity to waste such talent.

* * *

Killer: 17 Kid: 12 Bonney: 11

Kid stared at his new art teacher and the teacher stared back. They stood there like that for minutes, until Killer couldn't bear the tension anymore and decided to interfere.

"Kid, go and sit down. I want to talk to your teacher for a moment."  
The redhead shot the man a last look but followed his brother's instructions.

"I am sorry Mister Izo. It's just that he isn't used to see men wear make up and is probably fascinated by it." the blonde tried to explain, but the geisha-like teacher just waved the excuse away.

"I have already heard about him. He had to change classes a lot because of his bad language and behaviour but also because he was too expressive, right?"  
Seeing Killer's nod of affirmation, Izo's lips curled up into a smile.

"I am willing to take the challenge." the okama announced happily, giving the confused blonde a wink before he showed him out of the door. "Pick him up at 5 pm."

Killer stood frozen before the closed door, before deciding that it had no sense to start an argument with the teacher. With that, he left, hoping that his brother wouldn't get kicked out again.

* * *

Killer: 19 Kid: 14 Bonney: 13

"Don't look at me like that!" Kid barked at Killer who was staring at him.

"I can't help myself, it's fascinating." the blonde shrugged, his eyes never leaving Kid's face.

"I'm going to put it down as soon as we get home." the redhead growled.

"You shouldn't. It suits you." the older of the brothers responded, a rare smile on his lips. "Izou told me how hard you practiced to get this good."  
"Really?" hearing his brother's voice filled with so much hope and happiness because of a little compliment disturbed Killer in a very weird way.

"Yeah." In that moment, the blonde swore to himself that he would kick the ass of anybody who dared to just look at his brother in a weird way because of his make-up. But first of all, he would have to make Bonney stop calling Kid a 'freak'.


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter. Yay. Thank you for the support guys! **

**This time I tried to concentrate on Killer a bit (and failed xD)**

* * *

Killer: 23 Kid: 18 Bonney: 17

"Stop copying me!" Kid shouted at Bonney.

"You can't be serious!" the girl shouted back. "As if anybody would want to copy YOU!"

"Than stop liking the same stuff I do!" the redhead was getting more and more annoyed.

"What the hell is going on?" Killer walked into the living room, a cup of coffee in his hand. "Why are you shouting?"  
"Just look at him/her!" the younger siblings shouted in unison pointing at the other.

"You can't be serious!" Killer groaned as he realized why his siblings were trying to kill each other.

"So what that you like the same band?"

"It's about the band-shirts! They are the same!" Bonney yelled.

"Yeah! So don't wear it!" Kid shouted at his sister.

"Shut the fuck up. The both of you." Killer barked, massaging his temple with the free hand. "I have a fucking headache and if you continue acting like this somebody is going to die!"

With these words, the blonde left the room and his stunned siblings who exchanged short looks and nodded in agreement. Angering Killer when he was in a bad mood meant a death sentence. And if they wanted to go to the concert they had to avoid it. Same shirt or not, it didn't matter anymore.

* * *

Killer: 23 Kid: 18 Bonney: 17

"What's wrong?" Law asked, grinning at Killer.

"Shut up!" the blonde muttered, not feeling like dealing with the med-student.

"Oh why? Can't I get along with my brother in law?" the tattooed man continued.

Instead of answering Killer emptied his cup.

"You really shouldn't drink too much. Your fortune is bad today." Hawkins joined them.

"You don't say!" Killer's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Come on." Law grinned. "We are friends, aren't we? I mean, we played in a band together."

* * *

Killer: 18 Kid: 13 Bonney: 12

"Have you already decided what you want to study?" Bonney looked at Killer. The blonde has been trying to decide on it for a long time.

"No, not really." the blonde replied, stuffing the pizza into his mouth.

"But you have to soon, right?" Kid joined the conversation.

"Mhmmm.." the oldest of the siblings confirmed.

"Don't you really have an idea?" Bonney continued questioning.

"Well... I have. But I can't decide." Killer had to admit.

"Between what?" the younger siblings asked with interest.

"History, Sociology, Psychology and Politics.." the blonde sighed.

"How odd!" the girl blurred out, losing interest immediately. She hated this kind of subjects.

"Why don't you study all?" Kid asked instead.

"It's not possible. I can choose one or two at most." his older brother explained while watching Bonney stuff her mouth with pizza. "Hey, watch out or something will fall down!"

But the girl ignored him and continued eating her pizza.

"I guess I will try out Politics and History..." the blonde said after a short pause more to himself than to his siblings. They would forget it soon anyway. He couldn't blame them. For characters like them the things he wanted to study sounded unbelievably boring.


End file.
